The Point of No Resisting
by AraschiaFiare
Summary: This intimate scene takes place after my other fanfic, "Melancholy's Duet". Christine knows there's no use resisting when it comes to the Phantom, especially when they're in love.


"Good night, Erik," Christine said.

Good night?

She was so close, yet so far from his body, his body.

As she turned to get up from his bed, he gently grasped her wrist and closed some of the distance between him.

"Stay with me here," he sang softly into her neck. "Grant me the wish of my deepest urge. Grant me that wish which till now has been dormant...dormant."

Christine made no further attempt to leave.

"Why keep waiting?" the Phantom continued, running his fingers down her arm. Such silkiness, such softness. "It's time our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me."

With diminishing patience, he reached for her blouse and lifted it from her skin.

"Now the dark hides our fears."

Erik stroked Christine's back and listened to her as well as his breathing quicken.

A sensation of irrepressible excitement slithered through him.

"No second thoughts. The fire lights."

He touched her bra. She shivered in anticipation.

"The fire lights."

In one decisive motion, he unclipped it.

"Past the point of no return," the Phantom whispered, "no backward glances. The games we've played till now are at an end."

Abruptly, he pinned her onto the sheets and looked straight into her eyes. His stunningly sculpted Christine.

"Past all thoughts of 'if' or 'when'" Erik leaned closer to her "no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

He kissed her neck feverently, delighting in its tender warmth and feeling her heart pound ever rapidly.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?"

The Phantom moved his lips down to Christine's breasts, where they lingered for a while.

"What rich desire unlocks its door?" he continued breathlessly, trembling in apprehension of the events yet to unfold. He kissed her belly and finally, his lover was unable to hold back a moan.

"What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Erik sat back up and tried to regain control of his breathing, not taking his gaze off of Christine.

"Past the point of no return the final threshold what warm, unspoken will we learn? Beyond the point of no...return."

"You have brought me," she began quietly, also sitting upright again, "to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence...silence."

Her siren-like voice stirred up his urges even more. Christine quickly took off the Phantom's cloak and afterwards, her hands boldly grabbed at his shirt.

"I will stay here, clearly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now the dark hides our fears, no second thoughts."

His senses tingled in impatience.

"The fire ignites. The fire ignites."

She pulled it off him.

"Past the point of no return no going back now. Our passion play has now, at last, begun."

Christine caressed his arms, then his back. Her touch felt so angelic on his rough skin.

"Past all thought of right or wrong the night allures me, my every sense awakens, full of life."

Gently, she pulled him in.

"When will the blood begin to race?"

She brushed her lips past his ear and planted a firm kiss there. He almost couldn't stay silent anymore.

"The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" Christine sang, kissing him once more in the same spot. Despite his efforts to resist, Erik moaned and tightly wrapped his arms around her back. There were only mere millimeters separating their lips.

"Past the point of no return," they sang together, "the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."

The Phantom leaned in, but Christine teasingly pulled back. He gave a second attempt and was met with the same result.

"Christine, please stop doing that," he demanded, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes widened at his expression, but before she could say anything, Erik growled and pressed his lips to hers.

He pushed her onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Driven by his Christine's relentless moaning and squirming, he eagerly unzipped his pants and tossed them to the side.

At last, the time was right.

Waiting much longer wasn't an option for him now.

The Phantom reached for her skirt and yanked it off without a second's hesitation, triggering a gasp from Christine. Immediately, his fingers then grasped the smooth fabric of her underwear and pulled it off her with just as much vigor. He was about to remove his boxers when Christine grabbed his hand.

"Why deny me the privilege of taking them off for you, my Angel?" she asked, her stare now filled with longing. Taken aback by it, Erik let her do as she wished and quivered when Christine briefly touched his erection.

As soon as she was done, he pulled her in for another fervent kiss before slipping into her. Christine's legs softly rubbed against his, coaxing a groan from him. The Phantom's movements were careful and slow, though the need to speed up drastically was threatening to burst.

"Angel of Music," she sang, melodiously dragging out each word.

Damn her irresistible voice.

He gave in and thrusted harder with a untamed energy while tightening his grip on her. Molten lava seemed to run through his veins instead of dull, languid blood. Christine moaned, pressing her hands into Erik's back. Both of them panted heavily with hearts pounding and racing.

She was entirely his right now.

The moment came when she couldn't resist no longer and orgasmed with a breathy moan. He had never felt so aroused in his life, so desperate to reach that culmination point.

Christine, determined to help him, pressed her lips to his and caressed every bit of his skin. Remembering Erik's most vulnerable spot, she gently licked his ear. The feeling of her warm, intoxicatingly wet tongue and unrestrained fingers was enough to push him over the edge. He gave a pleasurable groan as he came.

Weary from their spent desires, the two lay motionless for a while, simply gazing at each other.


End file.
